fatal_fiction_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultron Sigma
Ultron Sigma is the main antagonist of the 2017 Capcom crossover fighting game, Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite. Wikia Match-Ups * Ultron Sigma vs. Doomsday Possible Opponents * Dragon Ball Z ** Gotenks ** Gogeta ** Super 17 ** Vegito ** Zamasu * Dark Kahn (Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe) * Bowser (Super Mario Bros.) * Malware (Ben 10) * Brainiac (Injustice) * Kamen Rider Chronos (Kamen Rider) * Sonic the Hedgehog ** Metal Sonic ** Infinite * Turbo Mecha Sonic (Super Mario Bros. Z) * Thanosied (Amalgam Comics) * Digimon ** Omnimon ** Millenniummon * Amazo (DC Comics) * Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters (Super Sentai) * Pokèmon ** Mewtwo (As Shadow Mewtwo) ** Necrozma History Though meant as a pawn/scheme conducted by Jedah Dohma to combine the Capcom and Marvel universes for his agenda, Ultron encountered Sigma while displaced in Adel City. The two artificial beings found a commonality in their mutual loathing towards organic life and need to purge it, which led to them figuratively and literally joining forces as Ultron Sigma. The resulting being used the Space and Reality Stones to fulfill Jedah's intent to merge the universes, intending to become the god of the new born universe. Information Background * Age: 93 days at destruction * Combined hybrid of Ultron and Sigma * Height: 6'0 * Weight: 535lbs * Alias: Ultron, Sigma, Ultron Omega (final form) Powers and Abilities * Super strength * Superior durability * High intelligence * Cunning * Regeneration * Energy blasts * Encephalo Ray * Flight * Can transfer their consciousness to backup bodies and locations * Turning other Reploids into Mavericks * Sigma Virus * Combat proficiency * Swordsmanship * Teleportation * Electrokinesis Infinity Stones * Space ** Located on Ultron Sigma's chest ** Grants them space manipulation ** Can pull opponents closer for close-ranged battles ** The Infinity Storm has the opponent become trapped in an indestructible barrier * Reality ** Located on Ultron Sigma's forehead ** Grants them reality-warping powers ** Can fire an orb of energy that homes in on the opponent ** The Infinity Storm has various reality-warping effects on the opponent, such as being frozen by ice, massive beams of fire that come from nowhere, and bolts of lightning from the sky Ultron Omega * The result of a failed attempt to channel the Soul Stone's power * The size is more than doubled, with Sigma's head now being a part of Ultron's torso, which rests on top of his forehead * Possesses four total disembodied hands ** Both have massive claws that are used for the following: *** Outwards cross slashes *** Stabbing opponents into the ground *** A drill-like forward stab ** The other two have various abilities *** They can contain a victim in a purple aura and slowly drain their health *** They have four spikes on their knuckles for offensive purposes *** These hands have forearms, so they are primarily used to protect Ultron Omega *** They also have jets at the back of the forearm, which can be used to cause additional damage * Ultron can still use his Death Ray attack * Sigma's head can emit a roar loud enough to inflict damage and fire a massive laser blast from the mouth * Can fire an orb of purple energy from Sigma's eyes * Can still utilize the abilities of the Reality and Space Stones, including manifesting their power into a massive laser that does extreme damage Feats * Fused the Marvel and Capcom universes * Repeatedly overpowered the main cast to the point of being able to possess Thor with the Sigma Virus * Ultron alone allowed Thanos to enter the Capcom universe by destroying the barrier that protected Abel City * Ultron alone effortlessly destroyed Sigma for the sake of allowing him to inhabit his body * Infected various Asgardians with the Sigma Virus and used them against the heroes * Their drones alone could breach the shield set up by Dr. Light, the creator of Mega Man X, within a minute * Caught and threw Captain America's shield * Deflected Mjolnir * The Soul Stone showed Dante that 4 Infinity Stones were not enough to take down Ultron Sigma * Defeated and captured Thanos in their first encounter * Conquered Xgard single-handedly and subjugated all of its inhabitants * Effortlessly endured attacks from nearly the entire cast ** It took the remaining Infinity Stones, Tony Stark's Hyper Buster invention for X (Who was already upgraded to his Ultimate Armor), and for Doctor Strange and Morrigan Aensland to channel the strength of all the heroes into X's charged blast to finally defeat Ultron Sigma (Who, at this point, had upgraded to Ultron Omega) for good ** Said heroes who lent their strength to X included Thor, Hulk, Ghost Rider, Morrigan Aensland, and Zero * Bullets literally bounce off them * Thanos was one of the only beings who could hurt them without the Infinity Stones, but even then, the most Thanos could do was crack the Reality Stone * Reacted to Mjolnir, attacks from Thanos, Hawkeye's arrows, attacks from X, and pretty much every attack from the main heroes * Likely superior to Hulk in speed, who's Gamma Crush hyper combo has him jump up and drag in a meteor from low orbit within seconds * Literally stomped X * Matched and defeated Thanos in combat, who was in possession of the Space Stone in one instance * The combination of three Infinity Stones destroyed Jedah's Symbiote Monster and Knowmoon's Gravitron all at once Weaknesses * Suffers from both Ultron and Sigma's overconfidence * Vulnerable to large amounts of electricity due to his mechanical body ** Defeated by Thanos in their second encounter after being exposed to said vulnerability * Failed to wield the Soul Stone due to lacking a soul, causing Ultron Sigma's fused state to become unstable * Ultron Omega's near-limitless power comes at the cost of self-regulation * Ultimately destroyed by the Infinity Buster Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Robots Category:Male Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Villains Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:2010s Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Capcom Category:Marvel Characters Category:Scientific Creations Category:Antagonist Category:Mascots Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Home Console Characters Category:Combatants with a Supermortal Form Category:Supermortals Category:Immortal Characters Category:Discordant Evil Category:Mega Man Characters Category:Fighting Game Combatants Category:Elementals